The present invention is directed to an improved identical half coupling. More specifically, it is directed to a non-metallic identical half coupling having, among other things, a housing, a valve and a handle each comprised of a polymer material, such as plastic.
Identical half couplings, which are sometimes referred to as a "unisex couplings", are couplings that have identical coupling members that allow for the connection of one coupling to another. These types of coupling are usually completely interchangeable and interconnectable with one another. An example of such a connector is shown in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,883.
In the past, these couplings have been constructed using metallic materials. While metal can provide the necessary structural support, it can be inappropriate for use in a number of situations where plastic would be more appropriate. For example, metal is more expensive than plastic. This adds to unit cost. Metal is heavier than plastic. This can cause problems in storage, transport and installation. Some fluids may be corrosive to metal that are not corrosive to plastic. Finally, metal conducts electricity while plastic does not. All of these factors can limit the use of metallic identical half couplings.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with metal couplings by providing an improved identical half coupling consisting of polymer materials. The invention is also directed to new and useful features for identical half couplings.